Pups Save a Film Festival
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase, Cali and Chickaletta | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = August 20, 2016 October 10, 2016 December 4, 2016 December 9, 2016 February 15, 2017 | writer = Jeff Sweeney and James Backshall | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Robo-Saurus" | next = "Tracker Joins the Pups!"}} "Pups Save a Film Festival" is the second segment of the 14th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. The pups are shooting their Film Festival entry until Daring Danny X cuts the action with his dangerous stunt. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Cali *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al (cameo) *Alex Porter (cameo) *Jake (cameo) *Bettina *Giant sea slug *Danny *Precious' owner (cameo) *Julius Goodway (cameo) *Julia Goodway (cameo) The pups are rehearsing for the film festival that night, and they are not the only ones, everyone around Adventure Bay is getting their films recorded for the festival, including Farmer Yumi, Cap'n Turbot, and Mayor Goodway. It's not long before Daring Danny X shows up to interrupt Mayor Goodway's film, but when she asks for help, Danny is busy with his own film. He soon ruins the latest take for the pups' film, but apologizes for it before explaining how he's doing his film before taking off to work on his. However, Ryder is worried that Danny is going to get himself in trouble while doing his film, and he's right. During one scene, Danny gets himself snagged on the flagpole of City Hall by his pants, and has to call the pups for help. The pups report to the Lookout, with Marshall causing the usual pileup into the elevator before the pups head topside for their orders. Ryder assigns Rubble and Chase to help with the rescue, and the team deploys for duty. Once at City Hall, Danny seems fine where he is since he could break a record for being caught on the flagpole for so long, but Rubble quickly helps him down, only for his pants to rip from stress, but Chase manages to catch him with his net. Danny thanks them for their help, before he takes off to try a harder stunt, worrying Ryder more. As the pups try another take on their film, Danny is driving his wheels on the water, when the noise draws Turbot's attention away from watching the giant sea slug to investigate. Danny finds himself unable to steer his trike away from the diving bell, but thanks to Zuma, he avoids it, but gets caught on the big screen once back on shore as he loses control of his trike. Chase again catches him with his net, and Danny is grateful before taking off to review his camera footage for the film festival. With sundown having arrived, the pups are disappointed in being unable to finish their film, but Ryder decides to use what they got anyway for the festival after all. That night, everyone watches the various films that everyone made, and when Danny's comes on, he got some great shots of the pups in action when they were rescuing him, impressing everyone, even the pups. Ryder congratulates the pups on another job well done as everyone cheers. *Use his crane to lift Danny off the flagpole. *Have his net ready to help Danny land safely (twice). *Prevent Danny from crashing into Cap'n Turbot's diving bell. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Air Pups DVD.jpg|link=Air Pups (DVD)|''Air Pups'' PAW Patrol Party Patrol DVD.jpg|link=Party Patrol|''Party Patrol'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Première neige ! DVD.jpg|link=Première neige !|''Première neige !'' PAW Patrol Air Pups DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Air Pups (DVD)|''Helden im Anflug'' PAW Patrol The Little Pony & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Little Pony|''The Little Pony'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują Dzień sportu DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują Dzień sportu|''Pieski ratują Dzień sportu'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Film Festival's Pages Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Cali is on the title card Category:Chickaletta is on the title card Category:Danny needs rescuing Category:Written by Jeff Sweeney (S3) Category:Written by James Backshall (S3) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S3) Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:2016 Episodes Category:No backup responders